


The Perfect Life

by Sweetaro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misogyny, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Patriarchy, Possessive Ben Solo, Possessive Kylo Ren, Stalker Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetaro/pseuds/Sweetaro
Summary: All any alpha ever wants is to come home to an omega cooking dinner and ready to be knotted. In the case of Ben Solo, that’s exactly what he has, and he couldn’t be happier. Although from the beginning, he has to teach her. But that's fine, he's going to make sure she's the perfect omega too.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 244





	The Perfect Life

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to Malevolent Reverie (not gifted because I don't want to tarnish her good name with my shit), because one of the offhand lines from one of her Alpha Ben/Kylo fics has always stuck with me. "Every alpha wants to come home to a barefoot omega making dinner and begging to be knotted." (Indirect quote) So here this is, probably won't be the last one I have coming out.

“And that will conclude the Takodana system takeover.” Hux concluded his presentation, having the display screen go to black.

“Excellent.” Chairman Snoke purred from his seat on the other end of the conference table, twirling a pen around over his crooked gangly fingers. One could almost say he held a relaxed manner in the office, but everyone in the room knew to not be fooled by his appearance. “Next week we will need to start our planning in handling New Republic Enterprises.”

There was a grumbling of displeased voices and some that hooted over the prospect of acquiring their rival company. The Chairman’s beady eyes passed over his junior associates before settling to the seat on his right, where his second in command sat. “Solo, you will oversee the negotiations and the takeover leading up to it. Don’t go easy on them just because of your…relations.” 

Snickers roamed across the conference room as young Ben Solo glanced up to his boss. The handsome young man commanded respect almost at the same level as the chairman, to the point that everyone avoided angering him at all costs. But today, he was oddly calm and composed. Just full of a silent focus.

“I’ll have a plan for a hostile takeover, they won’t _need_ negotiations.” A sardonic look crossed his face. “I’ll have a preliminary approach ready by next week.”

The Chairman let out a heavy sigh in response, a sign that he concluded the meeting, and was ready to leave his subordinates to carry out his orders. He was the first to stand up and made no pauses for small talk as he left the room, leaving the rest of the associates to stand and gather their materials.

The men all stretched and started small conversation, some even engaging Hux with a few follow up questions about his research. But Ben didn’t mind that his subordinates were not engaging with him. It usually included snide comments about his strategy, appearance, or worst of all, his heritage. Normally a side comment about his familial relations that were the head of New Republic Enterprises, but he was in too far of a pleased state of mind to bristle at the jab from Snoke.

Smoothly gathering his own possessions, he only paused to rebutton the jacket of his suit before making his way out of the conference room. Immediately people parted like the Red Sea for him to walk between, stiff and expecting the usual death glare he would distribute liberally to everyone in the office. But Ben just passed through without sparing anyone, even his hated rival Hux a second glance while he went to his own office. He had no reason to stay later than necessary now that he had incentive to get home as early as possible.

Watching him wearily, his colleagues would unanimously agree his behavior was off. Ben Solo, the raging rampant senior of the office that would sooner slap and scold anyone for a simple mistake or folly. The man that turned on his own family’s non-profit business to pursue a cutthroat enterprise. A man that held no remorse or care for who he would surpass on the pursuit of glory.

The very same man entered their off that morning in a jubilant mood and was even wishing everyone a good morning, was the oddest behavior anyone in the company had seen from him. To see him not explode off on anyone all day, was unnatural. And everyone could agree that the reason for his mood would be tied to his recent week off used for his rut. The other alphas sneered, disdain and jealousy on their lips.

He was a lucky son of a bitch. One that also happened to be president of a soon to be acquired rival company. Of course, no one wished to test his mood, his generous good spirit would surely last only so long. They just watched as he locked his office and left for the elevator to go home to his new omega mate. Every alpha in the place couldn’t help but feel a little bit of resentment for that fact. A lucky son of a bitch indeed.

* * *

Ben was in a great mood. He walked into his apartment building with an extra spring in his step, much happier to be closer to home. Closer to his mate. The bond glowed with delight at the proximity, and he was eager to get close to her again. One week off wasn’t enough to get acclimated with his mate, all day he worried over her, so close to leaving to check up on her. Just wanting to make sure she was still safe in sound in the nest. Whenever that that thought crossed through his mind, he would have to paw at himself to calm down and ease the arousing thoughts that reminded him of the week spent there fucking her to oblivion.

It was a little over a month ago that he first came across his little omega. She was newly employed to his frequented coffee shop, a nobody to everyone else, but he knew the moment he walked in and scented her. He himself was distracted trying to decipher the scent, that he hadn’t noticed her standing next to the regular cashier, watching with extreme focus on how to take orders. His breath left him at that very moment. No one else seemed to notice her scent despite the throng of other alphas that were in that establishment. But he did. It was fate, she was his destiny for him.

She was much younger than him, probably starting college or in her first year. Short with a sun kissed tan that told she wasn’t from the city, and brown hair tied in the back in a trio of small buns. Her heart shaped face speckled with a constellation of stars made her seem even younger to him but was contradicted by the intelligent hazel eyes that spoke of her maturity that drew him closer to her. Immediately she was a beacon in his lonely solitary life, begging to be the source of his existence, his joy. And so easily he could succumb to that impulse. A tantalizing and rare omega that seemed to appear right in his lap for the taking. And take her he did.

After all, what was an omega without an alpha mate? She was working herself to the bone, he would know, he did visit often to watch her. He would come to watch her all day and at night after work. He would follow around her schedule, watch as her friends came in to visit and chat with her. Some nights he would show up after closing to follow her home and see where she lived. She lived in a shit hole too. A one room apartment in the slums with no protection.

She needed him. He knew she needed him, even if she didn’t know that herself. She was an omega and omegas needed protection. So, his plan was formed to bring her to her rightful home. She belonged with him, and he was willing to do whatever it took to bring them together. He was a strong alpha, prepared to take care of her and satisfy all her needs.

That week he acquired a strong inducer, one that would trigger a heat even with her suppressants. It was tricky, but he waited for her on the way home. No one would notice her missing that night after she got off work, and he called on her behalf to quit work the following morning. It was simple work, she was so small compared to him, and with a prick of the needle she was became a heated mess. After that it all fell into order for taking her back to his place and mating her just like the omega she was.

Getting up to his floor, he pressed in his keypad and was let in with a small beep. Her shoes were still right by the door, exactly where he kept them. Good. That meant she hadn’t even dared to try leaving. Not that she would be able to get out the front door. And if she did, his doorman had strict instructions to call him and the authorities. After all, he was her alpha now, the law was for her to obey him. It was for her best protection.

He walked into his sparse clean apartment that was dimly lit, setting the bags of take out he got for their dinner on the kitchen counter. There was no sign that she even left the bedroom and that pleased him even more. He immediately padded into the bedroom, his blood practically singing at his proximity to his newly bonded mate. Walking into their room, it was purely dark, but on the bed his little mate was curled up in a small ball. Still resting after her endured heat.

He padded closer tossing off his coat and tie to crawl into bed. Pulling aside the covers, he revealed soft brown that smelled of his shampoo. So at least she had the strength to get up and take a shower. While he loved her being saturated in his scent, it was also just as appealing how she smelled of his wash.

“Hey Sweetheart.” He cooed to her, gathering her to cradle in his arms. She was so small and thin, even for an omega. He would have to make an appointment with a nutritionist. “It’s time to wake up now, I brought home dinner.”

He was answered with a slight groan from the bundle, but brown blurry eyes blinked up to him in a daze. When it seemed to register in her brain that she was awake, she struggled more to get out of his hold. Poor thing was startled.

“Let me go.” She whimpered. “Please let me go.”

He shushed her, tightening his grip to carry her into the living room. He needed to feed her, after a week of continuous mating neither of them ate as much as they should. He made sure she ate properly yesterday when his rut was finally receding, but today was a constant state of anxiety not being able to ensure she ate the meals he had for her.

“I know, I know you’re mad at me. But I’m going to have to leave you during the day to work Sweetheart.” He pressed butterfly kisses around her face and down her neck to his bite mark, glazing over it with his tongue. She let out a low moan and exposed her neck to allow further access.

“Alpha.” She purred, nodding her head under his chin affectionately.

“We can’t do anything right now Honey. You need to eat something for dinner.” He growled in approval. He wanted to. God he wanted to take her back to bed and spend the rest of the night knotted again between her thighs. But she needed rest, and more importantly needed to eat.

After watching her daily, he knew she barely ate and as her alpha, he was going to provide. He was going to ensure the regularly ate meals. She needed him, and he would be the perfect alpha for her.

“Why did you do this?” She choked. “Let me go!” She started kicking her legs again to be set down, but he wouldn’t let her.

“You needed an alpha Sweetheart. It was time for you to start settling down.” He set her gently on the sofa and immediately went over to what he had in the kitchen to start prepping their plates. Making sure to load up extra for hers. She needed the extra calories, and he was going to make sure that she was going to eat every bite.

She still glared up to him, fully awake now, with her tousled hair and wild eyes. He knew that she was going to be a bit wild starting out, but he was hoping she would have tempered by now.

“And what gives you the right, you sick fuck.” She snarled, no longer pliant from his purring and kisses along her mating mark. He raised a brow while remaining focused on his task. She was going to be like that then. That’s fine, he would teach her. He was esteemed for his control over everything, and he was going to make sure that by the time he was ready to introduce her to others, she was going to behave the way all omegas should.

“The right of divine rule omega. I think you’ve gone by without any alpha asserting authority over you.” He grabbed a bottle of water for her and a beer for himself from the fridge and sauntered over with both of their plates.

He took deliberately slow steps, wanting her to feel the anxiety all omegas felt when arguing with an alpha. “You were a single omega, I was a single alpha, and I decided that it was time for me to settle down. I wanted to come home to a willing omega that was going to be my homemaker and birth some pups. So I got one.”

He set her plate in her lap, spooning up some of the food, to hold out for her.

“I’ll work on your tone with me later, you’ve just come out of your heat so I’ll let it pass for now. But eat up Sweetheart, you need to gain some more weight.”

She turned her head away from the offered spoon, refusing the bite as she met his gaze hard on.

“You don’t have a say over anything regarding my body. Just because you fucking raped me, and mated me against my will, doesn’t mean anything.” She spat, glaring daggers at him.

That wasn’t going to do. He clicked his tongue and set his own plate and drink on the coffee table.

“Sweetheart, as long as I’ve been watching you, I never learned your name.” She glared, her lips tight together in refusal to speak. He growled with impatience and immediately snapped.

“Tell me your name, Omega!” His voice rang with the alpha command.

Her lip quivered, but her instincts eventually gave in. “Rey. My name is Rey Kenobi.”

He chortled and immediately stirred the food around on her plate while he deliberated.

“Rey.” He repeated. “Well, I guess that would legally be Rey Solo now, it has such a better ring to it.”

He pierced some chicken and held it up.

“We’ll see about what I have say over from now on. Because I’m going to have a lot of that now. Now, eat.” He ordered once again and pressed the food in her mouth. He was going to have a perfect omega, even if he had to train her himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited the chapter so I hope you all see the changes.


End file.
